A magazine for the measuring probes of coordinate measuring apparatus is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,623 and especially in FIG. 5 thereof. In this magazine, the measuring probes to be exchanged hang in the bifurcated cutout of a horizontally arranged carrier and are held in this carrier by their own weight. Such horizontal magazines are set up in the measuring area of the coordinate measuring apparatus and are preferably utilized in combination with coordinate measuring apparatus of the portal or extender type since the perpendicularly aligned measuring arm of the apparatus itself can receive the measuring tool to be exchanged without further mechanical parts being interposed. The measuring arm receives the measuring tool while being controlled in a computerized numerically controlled manner (CNC control).
It is known to hold the measuring probes of coordinate measuring apparatus in the same manner as for machine tools in a separate magazine so that they are in ready supply, the magazine being arranged outside of the measuring area. Each measuring probe which is to be exchanged is brought into the transfer position by rotating the magazine from which the gripper takes the measuring tool out of the magazine and guides it to the measuring arm of the coordinate measuring apparatus. The foregoing is described for example in the product brochure entitled "Automatischer Tasterwechsel des Leitz-SIRIO 688" of Wild Leitz GmbH. Especially when the measuring arm of the particular apparatus is horizontally aligned, the measuring probe is often likewise made ready in a horizontal alignment at least at the transfer position. In this case, mechanical holders have to be provided for the magazine positions which reliably hold the measuring probe in its magazine position and prevent the same from falling out therefrom. These mechanical holding means more or less prevent removal of the measuring probe out of the magazine.
The above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,623 furthermore discloses holding the probe pin combinations to be exchanged in the probe head of a coordinate measuring apparatus by means of magnetic forces, that is by means of a combined permanent/electromagnet. This solution is practical for the individual probe head of the coordinate measuring apparatus but cannot be simply applied for holding the measuring probe in a magazine. This situation is present because it is relatively complex to provide approximately twenty magazine positions with such a combined permanent/electromagnet and to wire the same.